


Alone time with Colin

by Nadesicokitty



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Colin the Caterpillar, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Slight-Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadesicokitty/pseuds/Nadesicokitty
Summary: The bell rung out as Crowley walked into the unoccupied bookshop.“Angel?!” He called out expecting Aziraphale to still be down in the shop, But his angel was not there.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Alone time with Colin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello
> 
> This is the first-ever piece of fanwork that has been inspired by the Facebook group "The League of Extraordinary British Betas" and unfortunately it is by me. 
> 
> Please note, I have not written fanfiction since I was a teenage, so I am a little rusty, although this is just meant to be a very silly piece.

The bell rung out as Crowley walked into the unoccupied bookshop. 

“Angel?!” He called out expecting Aziraphale to still be down in the shop, keeping an ever-watchful eye out for those sneaky customers that would dare to attempt to buy one of his precious books… even though the entire country, including London, currently was on lockdown. Publications did not really count as essentials, as much as a particular angel would protest. Not hearing a reply, Crowley continued further into the shop. 

As he passed, he looked down the small passageways, each made of thousands of books, dust, and now a couple of plants. (Now after the not- apocalypse, Crowley had decided to add a little bit of greenly to wherever there was a half-decent light source and in spaces that would not affect the books). Crowley could sense that his Angel was indeed in the building, but so far in none of his usual haunts. Even the office area, along with their sofas, where they tended to do their most severe and philosophical debates (while completely bladdered, of course) was empty.

Upon reaching the back of the shop, Crowley promptly turned back around, and made his way very quickly towards and then up the stairs, taking two steps at a time to reach the flat on the first floor in record time. His senses prickled, hearing some ruffling, and smelling that scent that could only belong to Aziraphale—looking around the open plan living area. Yet again, no angel, still not in sight. Where on Earth, Hell and Heaven was he? 

Feeling slightly confused, Crowley flicked his tongue out, just a peak, as his slight nervousness was causing his Snake-y instincts to come to the surface. Getting a better sense of smell of the flat, he could also smell the mild scent of chocolate and sugar. 

Crowley followed the trail, moving towards the bedroom. Although the room had been seeing a lot more use in the last few months (Was it almost a year already!), it was still rare to find Aziraphale, in the room alone. The door had been left slightly ajar. Using his foot gently and quietly, Crowley opened the door, slowly revealing Aziraphale sitting on his bed, back towards the doorway, slightly bent over, and making those little moans of enjoyment that he would make. 

With a smirk, Crowley moved as quickly and silently as possible and positioned himself on his knees behind his Angel, surprised and slightly confused that he hadn’t sensed him yet. He practically slithered his face around the slightly shorter man’s neck, close enough to kiss it any moment. 

“Starting without me, Angel?” Crowley purred.

Aziraphale yelped, jumping up, and throwing what he had been holding on his lap into the air, turning around to face the demon, blushing and flustered.

“Is it? That? A Colin Caterpillar cake?” Crowley spluttered, as the now named caked landed with a splat on to the, thankfully, wooden floor.

“Uh… Well, you see Dear…” Aziraphale also spluttered, embarrassed having get caught, as he waved a fork around which appeared to have a small piece of cake on it “I may have gone to… Oxford Street, and went to the Marks and Spencers Foodhall… only to pick up the essentials of course.”

“And a Colin the Caterpillar cake is essential?” Crowley questioned with a raised eyebrow

“Well… no… but it was on sale, it was going out of date, and I felt so sorry for it, never going to be used for a child’s birthday, and I remember how good the one that the Dowling’s got for Warlock 5th birthday, and so before I knew it, it ended it up in my basket, and then came home with the rest of my shopping. And once I had put everything else away, I was just wondering what in heavens I could do with a whole birthday cake, and I could not remember a certain Nanny’s reaction to this cake” Aziraphale, somehow blushed even more “So… I figured… I would eat it and get rid of the evidence before you came back from watering your plants and what else you were doing.”

Crowley sat back, sitting on his legs, appearing to be a little in shock from the moment of information his very silly Angel has given him. He started to laugh, snapping his fingers to make the cake appear in his hand, as it had never met its demise on the bedroom floor. Crowley moved closer, offering the chocolatey cake to his partner, still laughing.

“Only you could feel sorry for a cake during a lockdown Angel,” Crowley said, kissing Aziraphale’s forehead with obvious amusement.

“Yes… Well,” Aziraphale huffed.

Crowley looked at him, with eyes that were hidden behind his sunglasses, but still radiating mirth and a little hint of mischief. Moving closer again, as he was going to get a taste of the Angel’s sweet lips, which still had a little bit of chocolate in the corners. Aziraphale also started to close the gap as well, until he saw and sensed the smirk on the red-haired man’s face. In Crowley’s right hand, was Colin’s smiling white chocolate face. Aziraphale took a shocked intake of breath as Crowley jumped off the bed to his side, and started moving quickly towards the living area

“Oh! You Wiley Serpent!” Aziraphale said in mock annoyance, and ran away his demonic partner “You know the face is the best part!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 
> 
> And come and join the Facebook group "The League of Extraordinary British Betas" :D


End file.
